The Princess and The Dragon
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: The pictures had always been symbolic. She was the Princess and he was the Dragon. Light Freddy/Nancy fluff in the first chapters, darker scarier stuff in the final. 2010 based.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This started out as a one-shot under a different title, I've changed things a bit since I started, what began as an hour's worth of random typing is now planned to be at least four chapters long.

**Warning:** OC in the first chapter, mixing some details from the original movies Freddy/Nancy in places.**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and if I did, you'd be able to tell –wink, wink-

The Princess and the Dragon

Fred Krueger grumbled to himself lightly looking over the bill of his last doctor's appointment. Why did these things have to be so Goddamn expensive! He was _already_ living in the _fucking_ _basement_ of a _preschool_ for crying out loud! His former employer and perhaps only friend tried to comfort him.

"Come on, Freddy…" Daniel Jefferys said, offering a reassuring smile, "How bad could it be?"

"My wife and I had the biggest fight of our relationship," Fred answered, counting off his problems on his fingers, "She takes off threatening a divorce and turns up dead a week later. I lose my job at the power plant; have to get a new one as a _fucking _gardener at a preschool where I have to be around a bunch of bratty, screaming, snot-covered _kids_ all day."

The other man tried to say something, but when he was cut off Fred turned to him with a glare that might've killed a lesser man, "I'm living in the basement, and the man who arranged this is leaving for a job as a superintendent, leaving me _alone_ with the brats. And now I have to pay for a huge medical bill from a fucked up quack who thinks I may have a fucking mental problem. How bad can it be, Dan? _That_ bad! _That's_ how _fucking_ bad it can be!"

Finished with his venting, Fred let Dan speak, "Listen Freddy, I know things are hard for you right now, but at least you aren't in a homeless shelter, right? And the kids here aren't bad, you'll see, that's just a stereotype you see on sitcom comedies. You might actually like them Fred."

"Ha." His tone was sarcastic, but the dark haired man gave a faint smile. Dan was right, it _could _be worse. He at least had a roof over his head and a job so he could pay for his own meals. But it didn't change the fact that his only friend was going to be gone in a few days, so who knew how much longer those luxuries would last.

They sat in silence for a moment. Fred rolled his fingers across the desk, the way he usually did when he was worried about something. Finally Daniel got up the nerve to ask the question he'd been avoiding all morning, "So what does the quack think you got?" He inquired softly, hoping not to send the other man into another swear frenzy.

"Multiple Personality Disorder." He said with distaste. "Like off one of those stupid horror movies where the fuck-nut discovers that _he's_ the murderer in the end."

"…What drove him to that conclusion?" Dan asked hesitantly, "Was it the arguments you get into, but never remember…? Or do you think it may have to do with your…um, family history?"

Fred slammed his hands hard on to the desk at that. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up!" He snarled, his eyes gleamed with rage that hardly seemed like it belonged to the man that Daniel Jefferys was friends with. His hand twitched on the table, like he was about to throw a punch at him.

"Easy!" his friend begged, "I didn't mean anything by it, I just…I just thought, well your mom was raped by-"

"By one hundred maniacs!" He finished, "Yeah? Everyone knows that, but if a crazy relative means the entire family is fucked up, the Earth is the insane asylum for the whole Goddamn galaxy!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." Dan apologized, "I'm sorry, I know you get touchy about that subject, I didn't mean anything about it."

"I don't get touchy… do I?" Fred asked, the anger was gone from his eyes, disappeared as if it had never been there. He didn't seem to remember yelling at all.

Dan decided it was best to keep this information to himself and thought better of telling him about the possibility of his 'quack' being correct about the multiple personality theory. Instead he thought it was time to show Fred what his new job was going to be.

"Come on." He said as he stood up, "I'll show you around."

A week later, Dan was gone and Fred couldn't have felt more abandoned. The kids who attended the preschool were happily bursting outside to enjoy their recess on the beautiful fall day. Freddy wiped some sweat off his brow and grabbed his tools hoping to slip out of sight before the children spotted him.

Successfully avoiding the crowd of youngsters, Fred was walking down one of the halls back to the basement when an unfamiliar shape in one of the classrooms caught his eye. Stepping back he saw that it was one of the girls from Mrs. Russel's class, the new girl if he recalled correctly.

"Hey." He called, unable to stop himself, "What are you doing?"

The girl looked up shyly from her desk, the piece of paper and crayons she had sprawled in front of her, "Draa-ing." She answered with the softest, sweetest voice he had ever heard.

"I can see that," Fred said daring to step inside the room for a closer look, "but its recess, why aren't you out playing with the other kids?"

The girl looked up at him with shy eyes. "I scared." She confessed, "Jus moved here, don't know 'ybody. I don' have 'ny friends. I scared."

"I see… I don't have any friends either." Fred whispered and looked down at her picture of what he could clearly make out was a princess in a tower with a forest and a river. It wouldn't have won her first place in an art show, but Fred immediately noticed the talent in it, especially for a four year old. "Hey that's pretty good," He said pulling up a chair to sit with the girl, "May I join you?"

Her eyes brightened, "Yah!" She pushed a piece of paper toward him and a blue crayon.

"Thank you." He smiled taking both, "Now what should I draw?"

"A drag-on!" She beamed, "To gard the prinsiss!" She added pointing to her picture.

Fred laughed, "Okay, a dragon it is then." He agreed, starting to draw hoping his minimal art skills were satisfactory to the little artist-in-training, "I'm Fred Krueger." He told her, "What's your name, hmm?"

The girl smiled. "Nancy~" She answered with a slight sing-one added to her already sweet voice, "Nancy Holbrook~!"

He laughed again, "Nancy, hmm? That's a nice name." He lifted his picture, "How's this look so far?" He asked.

"He shou'd be breath'ng fire, Mr. Cougar." She said, "Buh looks good!"

He chuckled at both her formality , and her mispronunciation of his name. "Thanks Little Nancy."

"Mr. Cougar?" She asked, their eyes met, "Are we friends?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yah!"

"I want to be friends too, Little Nancy, so I suppose we can be." He paused for a moment, "But if we're going to be friends, I think 'Mr. Cougar', is a little formal, just call me Fred- no, actually, Call me Freddy."

"Kay." Nancy agreed. Just then, the teacher blew the whistle for the other children to come back in. Freddy excused himself, saying he had to get back to work. "Freddy?" Nancy called, he turned back to face the little girl, "Will you come draa with me again, to-morrow?"

He didn't answer right away, a strange feeling swept over him, a fondness for Little Nancy that he immediately knew would only grow in the future. "Of course, that's what friends do, right?" Nancy clapped happily as Freddy turned away.

Going back outside Freddy went back to work thinking about his new friend with a certain fondness. It wouldn't be fair for Little Nancy if she stayed inside during her fragile developing stages. He would have to send her outside eventually so she could play with children her own age. Freddy figured perhaps he too should give the other kids a chance… Of course he was unaware of how fast his fondness for Nancy would grown into obsession.

**Author's end note: **So what'd ya'll think? Please review/comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the feedback!

**Warning:** Play time, basically this chapter is about the relationship between the kids and 'good' Freddy.**  
Disclaimer: **-Whistles innocently whilst hiding stolen characters-

The Princess and the Dragon

Dean tackled Freddy's legs as the older man tried to keep from laughing at the child's poor attempt to knock him over "Rawr!" He shouted instead, playing the part of the dragon as the boys took turns being knights and girls took turns being the princess. Freddy glanced up at Nancy who stood up on the playing equipment giggling at the boys trying to 'rescue' her.

Their eyes met and Nancy's smile grew brighter. "Rawr!" Freddy repeated. It had been two weeks since they'd met and they'd started drawing together, the completed pictures (as well as some new ones) now hung on the wall over his bed and served as the inspiration for this game. While Freddy had grown to care about the other children in Badham Preschool, Nancy was still special to him, and not just because she had befriended him first.

"Get'im!" A knight shouted, "Ev'ybody at-tack!"

The boys all leapt at him at once, knocking him to his knees, Freddy roared 'furiously' between fits of laughter and a few grunts of pain when the boys accidentally hit him for real while they pretended to beat him up.

At last one of them moved away from the group and approached Nancy up on the playing equipment which served as the tower she was locked in. "Prinsis!" Quinton called up, "Come down!"

Freddy stopped fighting for a moment, waiting to see what would happen. Nancy smiled at Quinton, an action that sent a shock of jealousy through him. It was short lived however as Nancy shook her head. "Nuh-huh."

The other girls cried out angrily, "Da dragun was beet!" Kris whined, "Ya hafta come down!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause that how the story goes!" Quinton insisted, "Da prins slays da dragin, and den the prins and prinsis get mawwied!"

Nancy's face brightened. Freddy's temper flared. With a fake roar he sat up at the same time as the other knights protested that _they_ had been the one to slay the dragon so that meant _they_ got to marry the princess.

_Nancy is mine!_

Freddy lashed out knocking Quinton off his feet. The boy fell forward into the play structure. It wasn't until he started crying that Freddy realized what he'd done. "I'm so sorry Quinton!" he blurted crawling to his side. The teacher blew the whistle and ran over.

"Quinton!" She called. The boy reached up for her, still crying and rubbing his head. "Are you alright?" He tried to nod, but his tears kept falling.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Russell," Freddy gasped, "I wasn't trying to- I didn't mean-"

"It alright Mr. Krueger, anyone could see it was an accident." She assured him, "I'm going to take Quinton to the nurse to make sure he doesn't have a concussion, I want everyone else to head back inside."

The girls moaned that they didn't get their turn and the boys started a play fight, but Mrs. Russell finally got them to start going back to class. Freddy looked guilty back at the ground until a soft voice got his attention.

"Freddy I can't git down." Nancy said. He turned with a smile toward her and carefully lifted her out of her tower. As he picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck for balance, "Freddy?" She asked suddenly.

"What Little Nancy?"

"Can the Prisiss marry the drag-on?" She asked looking him straight in the eye,

He didn't know how to answer. "Um…well, I suppose the princess has to marry whoever rescues her, so I guess not…"

"Buh the drag-on protects the prinsiss," She argued, "He keeps bad thins from gitting her, why can't she marry him?"

"Maybe its because the dragon doesn't want to marry her." He answered.

"Buh if the drag-on doesn't want to marry her, why does he protect the prinsiss?" She continued "If he protects her against _everything _he has to love her!"

"I don't know…" he said.

"Freddy!" Dean shouted, "Bwing Nancy inside, we gotta go ta class!"

"Alright." Freddy replied, preparing to set Nancy down, but she surprised him bay suddenly squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Freddy." she whispered, "I wanna be fwends forever."

Freddy felt his face flush, "I…I want to be friends forever too Little Nancy…" he said.

He set her down, and watched her run off to join her classmates, stopping in the doorway to wave to him. He waved back and stood in the yard for a moment before he went over to the garden still thinking about Nancy. He was so distracted he couldn't concentrate on clearing away the weeds.

He put his tools down and pressed his hand to his cheek where Nancy's soft lips had grazed his flesh. _What are you thinking_! A voice in his head snapped as he threw his hand back down. _She's just a little girl!_

Freddy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood trying to concentrate on anything else, but Nancy came back to his thoughts over and over again.

"No…no, no…Stop that now!" he hissed at himself.

He recalled the make believe game they'd been playing earlier. His jealousy when the knights defeated him, his anger when he thought the princess would be taken away. His thoughts when Quinton had spoken of the prince and princess's marriage. _Nancy is mine!_

He knew in that moment that he had an attraction to his little friend, a much darker attraction that before. He held himself angrily and closed his eyes. He counted slowly to ten. Reaching the final number, he opened his eyes again, reminding himself that he was a middle aged man, and Nancy was only a child.

He thought he had a handle on it. He thought he could control the darkness growing inside him…but the truth was he was making it worse, completely unaware of the other Freddy and the lengths he would go to in order to obtain his desires.

**Author's end note: **And here we have the beginning of Freddy's darker turn.

**Editor's note: **And yes, Zaerith is doing research on multiple personality disorder for this fic, so keep that in mind as you continue reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks for all the support, this chapter is going to be a little…'out there' to say the least, if you find anything confusing, I actually meant it to be that way, if you think it makes sense I congratulate you on your ability to get into the heads of the characters.

**Warning:** Freddy has an identity crisis.

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't it be cool if I at least got to work on the script? Alas not in this lifetime. Information on Multiple personality disorder is from Wikipedia and I took the names of the kids of a still in a video on youtube, except for the _one_ girl in the front row I can never see what her name is -_-;

The Princess and The Dragon

Freddy first noticed it in the other kids. A twinkle of fear hiding behind their eyes. At first he didn't think anything of it, assuming it had something to do with a sudden realization that he was bigger than them and if he had another accident like with Quinton, he could seriously hurt them. He didn't think it was it was a big deal until he heard a particular child's unnerving question.

"Freddy….are thar two of you?"

Nancy's question caught Freddy completely off guard. He felt something stir within him, the world spun for a moment before settling back and an icy chill crawled through him. "Wh-what?" He stuttered his mind flashing back to his visit to the physiatrist after the discovery of his wife's still unsolved murder. "Why are you asking that?" His heart thumped almost painfully in his chest.

Nancy kept her eyes on her drawing, it was of the two of them playing outside together. She was clearly afraid of him on some level, like she expected him to hit her if she said something wrong. "Sometimes…" She said slowly picking up her red crayon so she could do the stripes on Freddy's sweater, "…you act different…"

Freddy put down his crayon, "Different how?" He was afraid, he realized, afraid to know what she meant. "Nancy?"

She looked at him, tears glistened in her eyes, but she held them back bravely. She didn't answer, which on its own concerned Freddy even more. "What did he do…" He asked as calmly as he could, "The other Freddy…What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

Nancy's head twitched, Freddy wasn't sure if it was because she was nodding or shaking her head. A few tears breached her face she wiped them away and turned to him with eyes wide with terror. "He made me promise to _never_ tell."

That afternoon, Freddy couldn't bring himself to go outside with the children. Nancy was obviously not the only one he'd….hurt…He wasn't sure how he could possibly have done anything to them and not remember it. While he wandered the empty halls, he caught site of a computer that one of the teachers had left on. He stared at it a moment before going over and taking a seat. He'd never had a computer of his own before, but he'd used them before and knew he _needed_ to use it now. Opening the internet he found a search engine and typed out the words _Multiple Personality Disorder_.

His heart froze at the words he read in his results. "Shit…" he muttered,

**Dissociative identity disorder** is a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a condition in which a person displays multiple distinct identities or personalities (known as alter egos or alters), each with its own pattern of perceiving and interacting with the environment. In the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems the name for this diagnosis is **multiple personality disorder**. In both systems of terminology, the diagnosis requires that at least two personalities routinely take control of the individual's behavior with an associated memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness; in addition, symptoms cannot be the temporary effects of drug use or a general medical condition.

Freddy reread the paragraph, copied and printed it, stuffing it into his pocket. Only when the teacher's blew the whistle for the kids to come in did Freddy dare try to get any work done in the garden. Finally with school over and the work day long over he made his way back to his basement with his head spinning_. _He pulled the printed paper out and read it again.

_The diagnosis requires that at least two personalities routinely take control of the individual's behavior with an associated memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness_.

He stared at that line.

"_Sometimes… You act different"_

Those fights with Loretta…The ones he couldn't recall, was it because _he_ wasn't the one having the fight?

"_The other Freddy…What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"_

Freddy opened a drawer on his desk, planning to throw the paper in and give himself a few minutes to try and clear his head, but when he opened it he found a strange object taking up the space. Carefully he pulled it out.

A glove…with four razorblades, one on each finger…

A draft blew from the secret cave he had discovered. Freddy looked slowly away from the mysterious glove and reached for his flashlight. With his heart pounding the dazzled man approached the hole in the wall.

He's taken Nancy down here a few times, but recently he'd been getting the chills when he walked by it. He hit the on button and lit the room a little bit. The walls were covered with mementos of times he'd brought his little friend down, but what Freddy immediately noticed was additional drawings done by his own hand.

Pictures he had no recollection of drawing.

There was a box in the corner. He lifted it carefully, it was lightweight, but a shuffle within when he moved it indicated the presence of something inside. Freddy set it down, backing away in horror. He had a sinking feeling he knew _exactly_ what was inside.

"_He made me promise to _never _tell."_

As he retreated back to his bed, Freddy's legs wobbled and threatened to collapse right out from underneath him completely. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh _God_!" he sobbed curling into himself. It frightened him that he could possibly be capable of such a thing, and even more so, it frightened him to imagine what else 'he' was capable of.

Slowly he got back to his feet and staggered toward the old phone on the wall. After his friend had left Freddy had not tried to make any sort of contact with Dan, but other than the kids Freddy had no one else to confine in. He just hoped Dan would be willing to talk to him after all this time…

He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Dan! I need your help!" He cried into the receiver.

"…Fred?" He sounded surprised and even a little tired. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Wha?-" he glanced at the clock. 9:30. But that was impossible he'd just gotten off work…_an associated memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness…_ "Oh God, Dan, I'm in trouble!"

"What do you mean in trouble?"

"He was right!" Freddy sobbed, "That fucking Quack was _right_! Oh God, God! Shit!" he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Fred! Fred! Calm down!" Dan said.

"Don't _fucking_ tell me to calm down!" He slumped against the wall he'd just assaulted, sliding down to the floor and brushing his bangs out of his tear streaked face. "Oh God! Dan, I hurt them- I hurt the _kids_!"

"Fred!"

"God, I don't want to know what I did to them, they're all afraid of me!"

Elisabeth Cook, Marcus Yeon, Lisa Harper, Nancy Lump, Carrie Bush, Craig Jackson, Brent Tanner, Quinton Smith, Kristen Fowels, Dean Russel, Jesse Braun… even his Little Nancy Holbrook. What had 'he' done?

"Fred, where are you?" Dan asked calmly

"A-at the school." He answered.

"Stay there," His friend instructed, "I'll come get you and you can explain, I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"O…Okay…" Freddy choked, there was a click "Dan? Dan?"

Dan had hung up. Freddy pushed himself closer to the wall, curling his face unto his knees, "Its alright," he muttered to himself "Its alright, he's coming to talk. He's coming to talk…."

He shut his eyes, for what felt like only a moment…However when he opened them again it was because of the cold chill he suddenly felt. He was outside, a cold breeze rustled the jacket he had not been wearing before. Freddy glanced around confused. He'd had episodes like this before, it was why he'd gone to the psychiatrist to begin with, but the possibility of having a spilt personality was too farfetched for him to truly believe it.

Freddy turned around and saw a shape sitting motionless on the ground. "D…Dan?" he whimpered as he approached.

There was no response…

Freddy checked his pulse, nothing. Around his friend's neck there was a scarf, and a dark bruise. "No…" Freddy stared at his hands, _his_ hands had done this, he was sure of that. The other Freddy, the same one who had hurt the kids had also now killed his only friend… "Oh, _fuck_!" he shouted.

He thought to go back to the preschool, leave a note for his employers explaining everything and then skip town, leaving Springwood and his kids forever. That was probably his only option right now…Having made this decision Freddy took another look at his surroundings to try and figure out where he was. He was about to head back when fate intervened for the final time in his life.

"KRUEGER!"

He turned to see the cars racing toward him. Obscenities were shouted out the windows at him. Scared and confused, sure that the people in the cars weren't about ready to talk this over Freddy did the only thing he could.

He ran…

**Author's end note: **Sorry to cut it off so suddenly, I just thought this would be a great place to stop so you'll come back for the next chap, see ya next week!

**Editor's note: **We noted that some of you were (for lack of better word) confused by how _nice _Freddy was. That's good, we all know that the Freddy we know from the movies would never act like that, hense we have our multiple-personalites. Now we really begin to see the differences between "Good!Freddy" and "Evil!Freddy" . 'Til next chapter loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for coming back for another chapter and for all the support! I looked up Freddy's death scene from the 2010 movie to make sure I go the dialogue, and was just mean enough to make my Human!Freddy action figure watch.

**Warning: **Character death (naturally), some swearing, the Freddy's face off, the POV switches from Nice!Freddy to Evil!Freddy back and forth towards the end and it may get a little confusing it you aren't keeping track.**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANOES, but I don't need to elaborate do I?

The Princess and The Dragon

Freddy ran.

The people in the cars drove after him, but he managed to stay a head of them. Ahead, Freddy saw a few abandoned buildings. It was his only chance. If he could just lose them and hide out for a while…He ran faster, but the cars were behind him the whole way. When he finally made it, he opened the first door he came to, but could hear the angry parents as they slammed their doors

"Krueger!" a man yelled "Come on out you bastard!"

Freddy gripped the door as tight as he could while the parents were approaching, he almost thought he could hear them talking to each other, but was faintly aware of a sound like someone chuckling.

"You open this door Krueger!"

Desperately Freddy cried from his side of the door, " What ever you think I did I didn't, I didn't do anything!" Oh God, how could he possibly explain?

There was a loud banging as one of them tried to brake it down. "OPEN. THE. !"

"I didn't do it!" There was no way they'd listen to him.

"Make sure he can't get out the back!"

Oh God.

Freddy panted, "Oh…Okay, okay.." He tried to reassure himself and tried to shout through the door the truth, but he couldn't get the words to form. The man on the other side banged harder, "G-god Stop!…ugh…okay…" the banging stopped and after a moment Freddy relaxed his grip on the door.

He ran across the room, searching for any means of escape. If he could just get out and they could see the innocence he could get them to talk this out before anything rash was done.

Outside a group of them gathered at a car, grapping the lighter fluid despite a single protest.

Finding no other exit Freddy went back to the door he had come in. He opened the door a little bit to peek out and saw them coming. He cried out and shut the door again. "Okay, okay…" He tried to assure himself. These were people with kids, surly they wouldn't resort to violence like they were constantly telling their kids not to, right?

The chuckling he thought he'd heard before sounded again, this time Freddy recognized it…as his own voice?

"_How pathetic…" _

Freddy panted and glanced around in horror. While he was terrified and confused, the other Freddy was simply amused, confident that the people outside didn't have the guts to go through with what they had planned.

"THIS IS FOR MY SON!"

Something crashed through the window, instinctively Freddy ducked away from it, but he had not expected it to be a flaming bottle of lighter fluid which had everything around him up in smoke in only a matter of seconds. Freddy jumped as flames licked at his legs, screaming he danced around, trying to avoid the heat. He unzipped his jacket, and threw it to the floor where it was completely engulfed.

For a dizzying moment things went out of focus.

Time froze, and Freddy saw a shape with him in the flames. His own reflection. The other Freddy. _"Your're so weak!" _His double growled at him, his eyes flashed with fear at the fire around them, _"If you weren't so pathetic it wouldn't have ended like this!"_

"No." He retorted, "No-"

"_You ran! You ran and you hid, like a lowly coward! You should have faced them out there!"_

"No."

"_Weakling!"_

"No."

"_Coward!'_

"No."

"_Pathetic!"_

"Shut up!" Freddy screamed at his other self, "You think _I'm _weak! You tormented children- innocent, defenseless _children_!_"_

If time had frozen, it was now moving again, slowly. Freddy's life flashed before his eyes like they said it did before death, and he knew he didn't have much time anymore. He saw his childhood, the orphanage, where he was picked on. The drunken bastard that had raised him. Every bully at the school who beat him up and the people who were afraid to stand up for him when it happened. He remembered when he left his home town, and met his best friend and the woman who would be his wife.

When they returned to Springwood together he'd thought it would turn his life around, and for a while it had. They'd had one beautiful baby girl, and lost a second child before he and Loretta fought. After he was fired from the power plant, and Loretta was found dead, his daughter was taken away simply because he couldn't afford to keep her.

Finally memories of his time at Badham flashed before him. Of the games he played with the kids, make-believe, tag, and hide-n-seek. He remembered drawing with Nancy. Everything from their last self -portraits to their first pictures of the Princess and the Dragon.

Freddy clutched his chest. The pictures had always been symbolic. She was the Princess and he was the Dragon.

"_Can the Prisiss marry the drag-on?" She asked looking him straight in the eye,_

_He didn't know how to answer. "Um…well, I suppose the princess has to marry whoever rescues her, so I guess not…"_

"_Buh the drag-on protects the prinsiss," She argued, "He keeps bad thins from gitting her, why can't she marry him?"_

"_Maybe its because the dragon doesn't want to marry her." He answered._

He'd avoided the thought because he had known that it was wrong to think that way, but Nancy told him that day; he was her first love. A childish, fleeting crush that would never have gone anywhere, but still her first love.

"_Buh if the drag-on doesn't want to marry her, why does he protect the prinsiss?" She continued "If he protects her against _everything _he has to love her!"_

And he did. The dragon loved the princess and so he would protect her, even from himself. He knew what he had to do.

"You're the one that's pathetic!" He shouted.

"_How DARE you!"_

"Like this!" Freddy leapt at his evil double, and as he did time placed itself back in its proper order. As they collided and explosion rocked the building, he dove, dragging them both into the fray, and letting the fire consume him.

He banged on the door in a furious rage until at last it broke under his wrath "Traitors!" he roared. "Little _fucking_ whores!" He ran out towards the parents who sought to destroy him. He tackled one, only to be shoved off by another.

He stood back up. "Help me!"

"Bastards!" He launched himself again.

Freddy dropped to the ground screaming in agony as the flames ate at his body. His wristwatch melted into his flesh, and his cloths turned to ash. Tears dried in the heat, and he tried to keep his eyes open, but all he could see was shapes, smoke shadows, and of course the fire. "S-stop." He begged.

"You will regret this!" He snarled, "You will all _fucking _regret this!"

Over the roar of the flames Freddy thought her heard voices, but he could not distinguish one voice from another, or if what he heard was words or laughter. He fought to against the fire, trying to force the pain to knock him into oblivion. He couldn't shake the feeling that if the other Freddy was not in control when this body died, this would all be in vain.

He wouldn't let them win! He would _not_!

A female voice rose above the others. Freddy felt a flash of coolness and suddenly the flames were out, but the pain did not die with them, in fact it only made it worse. His tormented scream gargled in his throat and he was vaguely aware that his voice sounded different.

The woman approached him, but Freddy snarled and thrashed, he tried to say something, maybe 'get away', but the words sounded disgruntled even to his ruined ear.

He looked at her. His vision was almost non-existent, but there was something about her he recognized, just her aura. Nancy's mother he was sure of it. She was the one that had dumped the water on him. He croaked out an attempt at speech, but he was so weak and tired that the words died even before he thought of what to say.

So tired.

So _tired._

No, not yet!

Can't die!

_He_ has to go first!

He has to go…

He _has_ to ….

"I'm sorry!" Gwen cried, but it was too late, Freddy was gone. Nancy had been too afraid to tell her mother what had happened, and Gwen had heard it from the other parents. She did not know if it could possibly be true, or had they just killed an innocent man?

Only time would tell.

And by that time, she would be too late once again…

**Author's end note:** I have one more chapter of TPATD planned and if it gets reviews asking for it, possibly a sequel. So keep your fingers crossed and remember to review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **The Princess and The Dragon was meant to be a mini-fic, that would end at this chapter, but since I've gotten so many people who like it and want it to continue…Well TPATD does end here, but I WILL write a sequel fic. The working title is 'Fairy Tales" keep an eye out for it or anything that says 'sequel to The Princess and The Dragon'.**Warning:** Bit of a time skip, some implied non graphic sexuality Freddy/Nancy. Left open for a sequel.**Disclaimer: **Sure, of _course_ I own Freddy and Nancy and am making TONS of money of this. Yeah, you believe me, right?

The Princess and The Dragon

Whoever said 'having something isn't as fun as wanting it', clearly had not wanted Nancy Holbrook, Freddy mused as the girl squirmed beneath him.

It had been many years. 10? 11?12? Freddy had stopped keeping track sometime ago, but it didn't matter, his patience and hard work had finally paid off. Nancy belonged to him now, and no one could take her away.

He'd made sure of it this time.

Earlier he gotten careless, the scent of victory so near that he'd left Quinton to die instead of simply finishing him off then and there. A mistake he would not, and did not repeat. He took care of the boy shortly before returning to Nancy's mind and weaved a nightmare about her mother's death to get her attention.

Now he was reaping his rewards.

"S-stop." Nancy begged.

He kept her pinned as he chuckled, moving his clawed hand slowly over her body, drawing out every sensation he could with a mere touch. She gasped, he savored the sound, "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this moment…." he chuckled again, _dreaming_, yes. "Little…Nancy…"

She turned away from him, he forced her to look back. "No…" her eyes sparkled with tears as they had when she was a child. "Not again…p-please…!"

His chuckle became a laugh, "Now, now baby girl…" He leaned down, placing his mouth at her collar bone before he licked a trail to her jaw, "Do you remember why you were my favorite?"

She whimpered. He continued.

"Little Princess," He stroked her face, "_My_ little Princess, who loved the dragon. No matter what I did, you always came back…I _never_ had to trick you down to our secret cave."

She stiffened. Freddy kissed her jaw, deciding it was best no to mention that she had always come to him to try and reach the other Freddy, her guardian. The weakling was better left forgotten, lest he return as he had.

"Nancy." He purred. "Remember when you were little and we always played down there?"

"Don't." She closed her eyes, like she thought if she did she could hide the memories from view. "Please!"

"That's all we did… we _played_," He lifted her skirt with his claws and kissed her once on each cheek, and then the forehead, "That's nothing compared to what we're going to do _now_…." he finished as he finally clasped her mouth with his own tasting the sweet flavors within.

She screamed between their lips and struggled, but to no avail. She was his, and because he'd timed it so perfectly, she would always be, unless he tired of her. As if there was any chance of that happening, like he'd said earlier, they would be here a _long_ time.

'Having something isn't as fun as wanting it' the nightmare thought again. He scoffed. Having Nancy wasn't the problem with his fun, it was deciding what he wanted to do first. Freddy pulled her up and clutched her to him tightly, like he was trying to absorb her into his body. "Nancy." He moaned, "My little Princess…"

No one would take her away from the dragon, the _true_ dragon. He nibbled her neck, and slid his blades down her back to cut the dress, his favorite dress, away from her body. Nancy cried his name like she had as a child, subconsciously calling for the other Freddy, the _good _Freddy, to save her. But their parents had killed the wrong one.

He'd never be able to save her again…

**Author's note: Like I said, I've left this open for a sequel, but you gotta really tell me you want one or else I might not put it off and never get to it, so please review!**


End file.
